Baby It's Cold Outside
by WinterShield13
Summary: Just a Christmas-y Stucky one-shot to go with the season. It's Bucky's first Christmas with the team and he gets an idea while playing piano and singing Christmas carols.


**A/N** -Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, this might very well have been canon, but alas, it is not. I don't own the song either.

* * *

It is a time to celebrate. It's Bucky's first Christmas since he regained his memories and started living with Steve at the Avengers Tower. They'd all been singing Christmas carols while Bucky played the piano. After he finishes playing Jingle bells for the second time, his flesh and metal fingers move seamlessly into a new song. He smirks at Steve, who's sitting on the bench beside him.

Steve immediately recognizes the song and rolls his eyes. "You're not serious," Steve says in slight disbelief. On the other hand, this was very like Bucky.

Bucky nods slightly in Steve's direction, indicating for Steve to start the song.

"If you insist…" Steve shakes his head, amused. "I really can't stay," Steve sings.

"Baby it's cold outside," Bucky sings in response, grinning.

"I've got to go away." Steve brushes Bucky's shoulder with his own.

"But baby it's cold outside," Bucky continues.

"This evening has been-" Steve pauses.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Bucky finishes.

"So very nice."

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," Bucky sings.

Clint and Natasha share a smirk. It was about time Steve and Bucky came clean to each other about their feelings, and this seemed to be Bucky's way of doing it.

"My mother will start to worry," Steve sings.

"That makes sense, considering who you are," Bucky smirks and stops trying to stick with the tune, just adding his commentary in among Steve's lines.

Steve looks at him, confused, but keeps singing his part, ignoring Bucky's deviation from the words. "My father will be pacing the floor-"

"I'm sure he probably would if he knew," Bucky interrupts.

"Now really I'd better scurry," Steve stares at Bucky, completely lost at why his friend was changing the words, and Tony snickers behind them.

"That's not like you at all, Punk."

"Well maybe just a half a drink more…"

"That's more like you, let's see where this goes," Bucky answers.

Steve shakes his head, deciding to just go along with it. "The neighbors might think."

"I think they already know," Bucky smirks.

"I'll get you a drink," Steve sings, adding his own deviation and shifting closer to Bucky.

Bucky smirks. "Beer's fine by me."

"I think that I've fallen-"

"Let me help you up then," Bucky adds in.

"Under your spell," Steve sings.

"It's about time you said so."

Sam raises his eyebrows. He wonders if they realized that everyone else could hear them, they would definitely getting teased about this later.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir," Steve sings, looking into Bucky's eyes and leaning toward him.

"I think you should move in closer," Bucky sings, mimicking Steve's movement as much as he can without affecting his playing.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," Steve sings, pulling away and looking elsewhere, messing with Bucky on purpose.

"You're really killin' me here, Rogers," Bucky replies, in a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"I really can't stay-"

"What if I said please?" Bucky sings, feeling a small smile on his lips.

"Oh but it's cold outside," They sing the signature line in harmony.

"I think I should go," Steve sings, going back to singing the song mostly how it's supposed to go.

"Baby it's cold outside."

"Buck, I just don't know," Steve sings, keeping with the melody.

"But baby it's bad out there."

"This evening has been-" Steve smiles.

"So glad that we stayed in."

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at Thor's Storm."

"I Do Not Believe These Are The Actual Words To This Song," Thor says, clueless and a little on the unintentionally loud side.

"My sister will be suspicious."

"I think she's tried to set us up before," Bucky says, glancing back at an amused Natasha, who smirks back.

"My brother will be there at the door."

"Nah, pretty sure Sam's cool with it," Bucky replies, eliciting a laugh from Sam.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"I don't think you have an aunt."

"Well maybe just a single kiss more," Steve sings.

"We live together; surely I can get more than that."

Tony makes a mental note to soundproof Steve's room later. The way this way looking he would need to.

"Oh, I've got to go home," Steve sings.

"Mind if I join you then?"

"Where'd I put my phone?"

"I think it's still in your pocket."

"You've really been grand-"

"We're not done yet, Stevie, there's still a whole other verse," Bucky smirks.

"But don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to talk tomorrow," Steve sings, leaning against Bucky gently.

"Actually, they'll start when you stop singing I'm sure."

"Well, at least, there will be plenty implied…"

"Doesn't have to be the implication."

"Well, I guess I could stay."

"About time, you agreed. You live here, you know."

"Besides, it's-"

"Cold outside," They sing together, finishing the modified version of the classic song.

"Would you just kiss already? We've all seen it coming for forever, and honestly, the waiting has gotten a little boring," Tony insists.

Bucky smirks before obliging Tony's request and kissing Steve, who is just slightly shocked and doesn't quite know what to do with his hands.

"Besides, not my fault I had to be blatantly obvious for him to catch the hint, and no one hung any mistletoe," Bucky responds, smiling at Steve who is just staring at him with a somewhat goofy smile of his own.

"Get a room," Clint says with a grin.

"Maybe later," Bucky winks at Steve, who rolls his eyes, smiling and blushing a bit.

"Buy me dinner, and then maybe we'll talk," Steve replies.

"Aww, come on Stevie." He leans in for another kiss.

"Nope." Steve stands up, not letting Bucky kiss him. "You heard me, Barnes."

"Just had to fall for a classy dame like you, didn't I?"

"Call me a dame again and there might not be a date after all," Steve smirks, joking.

"Well then. How's tomorrow night for you?"

"Sounds just fine to me."


End file.
